1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silo system for floury loose materials, particularly cement with at least two storage silos each with a conical cover raised over their base and on whose lower edge are provided discharge openings connected to a central storage tank, the storage silos being interconnected by a transverse conveying arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A silo system of the aforementioned type is known in which two storage silos are completely interconnected by a horizontally directed screw conveyor. The storage tanks to which material is supplied from the bottom of the silo under normal operating conditions are interconnected. This transverse conveying arrangement makes it possible to load material of a particular quality of one silo by means of the loading mechanism of the other silo. For example, one silo is equipped for packing into sacks or bags and the other for the loose discharge into trucks. The two storage silos contain materials of different qualities, so that it may be desirable to supply one packing or loading mechanism of one silo with material from the other silo, and vice versa. If such a screw conveyor is provided, it is always necessary for the material to firstly be conveyed through the discharge openings and the air conveyor channels associated therewith into the storage tanks and from there into the storage tanks of the other silo. In addition, screw conveyors are complicated and expensive, because very large diameters must be made available for conveying satisfactory quantities. This is not only costly, but in addition a relatively large amount of energy is required for operating such conveyors.